Assassins Love
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Lucy is an assassin of the Guild Dark Empress. she also is the number one top assassin along with two other people. Once she and her friends take a mission she is in a love triangle with two certain dragon slayers. i don't want to spoil it for you so enjoy. also there are going to be some OC's in this story so just to put that out there.
1. Chapter 1

I'm only and assassin. I don't care about anyone but myself. I know it sounds harsh but I don't fucking care. My life sucked up to where I am now. My name is Lucy Heartifila I work for the Dark Empress a guild only meant for the top assassins and believe me I'm number one of the guild. Most of the mages that try to come and beat us didn't get one hand on anything unless they go through me or my two partners Nikki and Emma. Nikki is known as the second best of the guild and Emma was third. So instead of getting each other's troughs we formed a team. They were the only two people I could stand. We do jobs with each other mostly to kill someone or a group of people. But we made a bond like sisters.

"Hey Lulu how about this job it pays well too." Nikki yelled out. Nikki was a nice type of girl but if a job is needed to be done she will get it done. She had the most pitch black hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair went up to her waist and she always had a band covering her right eye. She never did anything with her hair anyway. She was wearing a loss white shirt that went up to the middle of her stomach and said 'Lil' Devil' written in black, with a tight black top under it. She also wore white booty shorts and black and white convers.

I took the paper out of her hand and looked at it.

**Help wanted**

**Kill 20 dark mages up in the Hakube Mountain.**

**Payer: Mayor**

**Reward: 200,000 jewels**

I gave the paper back to her and nodded.

"Alright go find Emma so we can go one the job." She nodded then left to go find Emma. I wore the same thing as Nikki but instead of black I wore blue. I stretched. _Who knew that stretching felt so good?_ Once Nikki came back she was pulling a blond with brown streaks in her hair. Her hair also went up to her waist but instead of having her bangs in her face she pined them away from her lime colored eyes. She of course wore the same as me and Nikki but instead of white it was green. She also had a black and green dog or stuffed animal eating a cupcake in the front of her shirt instead of words. (Me: if you know this person it is Gir from invader Zim so you can find a pick of him. He is just so cute x3)

"So are we going on a mission guys!" She yelled out. Emma can be crazy and wild but when it comes to jobs and other things she is dead serious.

"Ya so meet you two at the train station in one hour sound good." I told them the both nodded and left. I sighed and left.

~Time Skip~ one hour later Nikki's pov

"Emma do you see her yet?" I asked the jumping girl next to me. She looked around and shook her head. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I think we should wait a little longer she just might be in the crowd somewhere." Emma offered. I nodded and smiled. _Sometimes I worry about her. She can be a pain sometimes and be cold but I know that there is still a heart in her me and Emma just got to find it. Let's just hope she isn't in a little fight right now._

"I see her!" Emma yelled out. She pointed at Lucy who was walking toward us. She waved. We both waved at her. Lucy gave a small smile and waved.

"What took you so long Lulu you mostly get here before us?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I'm not so sure I think it was because of the nap I took either that or I'm going really slowly now." I chuckled. She only gave me a smirk and Emma was laughing.

"**All aboard train number 12 to Fiore central."**

I face both of the girls till Lucy spook. "Well we better get going come on." Emma and I both nodded as we got our stuff and got on the train.

~Normal pov~

Nikki was looking out the window, Emma was playing with a game she got, and Lucy was making out so strategies.

"You know I heard that on this mission Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are going to be joining us." Emma said breaking the silent. Both girls looked at her.

"What makes you say that Emma?" Nikki asked her.

"Well when I brought it to Tom to tell him that we'll be going on the mission he said that since the Mayor said we couldn't be trusted he thought two guilds would be on this mission as well." Emma explained with a small frown on her face. Lucy looked like she could punch something right now. And as for Nikki she had a bad aura around herself.

"So he said we can't be trusted…. Well than we will just have to show him how trustworthy Dark Empress really is don't we?" Lucy said with a small smirk on her face. Both girls looked at her and then at each other and nodded.

**Hi it's me Nicole tells me if I should keep on going or not. But right know some info for you all Dark Empress is an all-girl assassin guild. But the reason that there is a guy there it's the Master's son. Don't worries you'll find out who the Master is in the Next chapter I think. So just review and I'll keep this up okay and thanks ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

Once all three girls got to the mayor's office Lucy looked around and saw that the two guilds weren't here yet. The mayor was walking back and forth in his office. The girls just looked at him and sweat dropped.

"Nikki is he really that worried at we'll do something to him?" Emma asked. Nikki just shrugged and looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at her and sighed.

"Mayor…" Lucy spook. The mayor stopped and looked at the three girls in his office. "W-What?" Lucy just had an annoyed expression on her face.

"If you don't mind we will be leaving to the mountain now. I don't want to have to wait for a couple of Fairies and Tigers." Lucy told him. The other two girls nodded.

"Yes you already gave us the info we need to kill them sir!" Emma said with and excited expression.

"Yes he did so we should just leave now and get this job over with. I don't want to wait all day for them." Nikki stated. The mayor could only nod. All three girls left the room.

"But once you start to leave you'll meet them outside…" The mayor told himself. He only sat down and wiped the sweat of his forehead not wanting to know what will happen next.

"Damn it I can't believe we're late. They probably left by now." A certain red head said angrily. She was followed by two raven haired boys, three exceeds, one blond haired, and another pink haired boy.

"Just calm down Erza I think we'll make it." A raven haired boy told her.

"Shut up Gray the mayor is going to be very disappointed. Natsu stop fighting with the blond haired idiot!" Erza yelled out. The blond got angry.

'"Who are you calling and idiot?" The blond yelled out.

"Shut it Eucliffy you know who I'm talking about." She said with an evil aura around her. The three boys gulped in fear. But as for the other raven haired boy he only sighed.

Erza stopped facing them as she was walking ahead. But she stopped and her eyes widen.

"Fro thinks there is something wrong with Fairy-san" A green exceed with a pink frog costume said out loud. Everyone looked at Erza as they were trying to see what she was looking at.

"L-Lucy…" The boys looked at her with a questioning look.

"Lucy?" They all said. They all looked to see who Erza was looking at and there was a blond haired woman with a dark haired girl and another blond but with brown streaks in her hair. The blond had no expression on her face.

"So you're with Fairy Tail Scarlet." They blond told her. Erza just stared at her in shock. "Is that really you Lucy?"

The blond just sighed and nodded. "It really has been a long time Scarlet I thought you would forget all about me." Lucy said. The two girls just looked at her with a smile on their faces. Erza stopped staring and gave a little smile at her.

"How can I ever forget you? But like I said back then I will beat you." The boys looked at Erza in shock.

_I thought Erza could beat anyone._ They all thought.

Sting and Natsu looked at the blond haired woman again and their faces both felt hot. Lucy just sighed. "Come on Emma, Nikki. We have a job to do." Lucy said. Both girls nodded and fallowed. Lucy stopped at Erza and whispered in her ear.

"I just don't have time for you right now maybe another time if that's alright with you…" With those words said Lucy and the other two girls started to walk again.

Erza just stood there. Natsu came up from behind her. "Um Erza are you alright?" Erza didn't say anything.

"Erza-san?" A blue exceed called out. There was still nothing. Her bangs were in her eyes.

"Oi! Read head you there?" Sting yelled out. Rogue sighed.

"If we don't leave now those girls might do something." Erza twitched and faced them.

"Let's go before they do anything to rash." Erza commanded. Gray sweat dropped and nodded.

_I wonder what's up with her and that Lucy girl. Oh well I'll find out sooner or later._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people who are enjoying this story so far! I'm very glad that all of you love my story and to those ppl that reviewed. Thanks and just to let you all know that this chapter is going to be a flash back but in Erza's pov. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks :D.**

~Flashback Erza's pov~

I didn't have any friends. No one bothered to even look at me. I was young and scared then. I had nothing else to do but hide. Hide from the torcher people gave me. I was alone. I was only twelve.

I walked through the streets of Magnolia. All I wore was a dirty white sundress that went up to my knees and it had a few rips and tars in it, also I had and eye patch on my right eye. I didn't have shoes and there were a couple of bandages on my arms and legs even one on my face. My scarlet colored hair up to my shoulders it was a bit dirty as well.

I was hungry. People were staring at me keeping their distance from me. Some whispered as I passed by. I tripped over something and fell. The people around me started to crowd around and laugh at me. I felt tears fall out of my eyes. It wasn't just that pain that was hurting me but the way people are laughing and treating me instead of helping me.

"Hey! Excuse me!" I lifted my teary eyes to see a blond haired girl with brown eyes. She looked angry. She walked over to me and put me into a hug. My eyes went wide.

"You people disgust me. How can you treat a poor girl like this? People like you just make me sick." She yelled out. Everyone stopped laughing and kept walking. The blond haired girl made a _tch_ sound and looked at me.

"Let's go get you cleaned up and feed alright." She stood up and handed me her hand. I looked at her for a little bit and took her hand. _Why is she so nice to me? Why is she helping me instead of luging like the rest?_

"Oh and by the way my name is Lucy Heartifila what's yours?" I hesitated at first but then got the courage to tell her.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet. Thank you for helping me Lucy-san." Lucy stared at me and smiled. "Ahe you don't have to call me that you can just call me Lucy if you want." I bowed.

"Aregato." Lucy sweat dropped and grabbed my shoulder. "You can just be you Erza there is no need for you to be so formal okay." I nodded. _She is really kind to me…it makes me happy._ She grabbed my hand once again and ran.

We both ended up in the forest. But it was a beautiful part of the forest. There was a crystal clear river with a couple of fish in it, a small waterfall with it as well. But there were also a big green field full of weaponry and dummies. Also there was a small wooden house next to the river with so crops growing.

"Come one you have to eat Scarlet." Lucy motioned me to the wooden cabin. I nodded as I followed her. She had so many types of food that she grew but did she do this all herself?

"Ummm…Lucy?" Lucy looked at me and blinked.

"What is it Scarlet?" She asks. I hesitated for a little and looked at her. "Do you live here alone?" I asked her. Lucy blinked once more and then stared to smile at me.

"No not really I have my celestial spirits here to help me. Along the magic I use to cook and take care of me." I smiled.

"You're a mage?" Lucy nodded.

"And if you want you can meet my celestial spirits." I nodded.

"Okay. Open gate of the lion, sheep, crab, maiden, bull, mermaid, and scorpion. Leo! Aries! Cancer! Virgo! Taurus! Aquarius! Scorpio!" I covered my eyes so that the light wouldn't go in my eyes. Then when it died down I saw seven people standing there.

"You called us Princess?" The boy with the lion main as her. Lucy nodded.

"Yes I did. I would like you to me Erza, Erza these are my spirits Leo, Aries, Cancer, Virgo, Taurus, Aquarius, and Scorpio." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all." I told them with a bow. Lucy smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure my name is Leo."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry, my name is Aries, I'm sorry."

"My name is Cancer-ebi"

"I'm Virgo. Is it time for punishment princess?"

"Moo the name's Taurus."

"Tch, whatever I'm Aquarius."

"I'm Scorpio-we are."

"Well thank you for you guys to meet my friend but I have to ask you all to leave. My Magical power is running out." They all nodded and left.

"They all seemed nice." I told her.

"They can be very nice but they can be annoying sometimes but they're like family to me. I don't treat them like tools. They're people too. And they have feelings. So enough of that let's eat." I nodded.

_I guess my life won't be so bad._

~Time skip 2 years pass~

I was fourteen now. I let my scarlet hair grow longer. My body changed as well. But not only that I got tougher and I had re-equip magic. Lucy bought me all types of swords, weapons, and armor. Everything in my life changed because of Lucy. Lucy was only one year older than me so she was fifteen.

We were walking through the town buying all types of things we would need. But what got me confused was it was all for traveling.

"Um… Lucy why do we need all of that stuff?" she didn't answer so I had to let it go. Once we got back to the cabin she stared packing two backpacks. Once she was done she threw one to me.

"Come on Scarlet we have to go to a guild I know you'll be fine there." She told me with her bangs covering her eyes. All I could do was nod and fallow.

Days passed we were running out of food and money. Lucy didn't say a word to me or about the guild we were going to. She just stayed silent the whole time. Before she was cheery and loving but now she is cold and antisocial. What happened to her?

Lucy stopped we were on a cliff. I looked at the town that was below the cliff but from far away you can see a guild. You couldn't really she the name of the guild.

"Come on we're almost there." Lucy told me. This was the first time in days that she has talked.

"Right." Was all I could say.

We walked down the cliff and into the town on a bored it said WELCOME TO FIORE we made our way through the town and the people. People looked at us in surprise. Why were they surprised?

"Isn't that Lucy?"

"Ya I think it is but why did she come back to Fiore didn't the council ban her?"

There were so many whispers and most of them were about Lucy. Why Lucy. We stopped. I looked up to see the guild and on the sign it said Fairy Tail. Why did Lucy bring me to Fairy Tail?

"Erza this guild will treat you like family. I couldn't do that but become a member and be strong. I just want you to know that we will meet again but if we don't then this is just a good bye. But just keep that promise. Also if we do met and have a battle I'll still win."

I looked at her. She had a smirk on her face. "No one day I will beat you and you'll have to stay with me if I do!" I yelled at her. Lucy stopped smirking and started to walk again. "Until then Scarlet. Chow!"

I didn't see Lucy anymore. _One day Lucy I will beat you._

~End of Flashback~

Today I found you Lucy and I will beat you. I kept my promise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we there yet Lucy?!" Emma wined. I looked at her and sighed. "No Emma just play with the cats those guys have." She smiled and started to play with three exceeds.

"Why us?" The blond and pink haired boy yelled at me. I stopped walking and looked at them with a glare. Evil aura surrounded my body. Both boys gulped and hugged each other.

"N-Never mind."

I only sighed and began to walk again. I could feel Erza staring at me but I just brushed it off. Nikki was looking around for any traps that were set from the mages. Nikki was born with eyes that could see almost anything from the smallest of thing to the farthest.

"Nikki is we clear up ahead?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ya, nothing after the cave that's up ahead." I nodded as I looked at the others. "We are going to start running till the cave. Let's see if you can keep up." Emma giggled as the others looked at me with curious faces. I faced Nikki once more.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be Lulu."

"Good. Emma?"

"Yes ma'am ready as ever."

"Erza?" Erza only gave me a nod as she re-equipped into her cheetah armor.

"Good. But you still need work on running faster without the armor okay. As for you all. Try to catch out alright." The boys just nodded.

"She is scarier than Erza…" Natsu whispered. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Come on no time for chit chat." I told them. Once they stopped and looked at us we stared to run. The blinked and then tried to run as fast.

I saw the cave but I felt a wired presents. I stopped about a few feet away from the cave. They stopped as well. "What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked. I smirked.

"Well Erza it may appear that the mages knew we were coming didn't they?" As soon as I had said that mages started coming out of the cave with their magic ready.

"Lucy you should call Crystal for this?" Emma commented. I smiled. "Of course it's like you read my mind Emma. Just give me some time alright." Nikki, Emma, and Erza nodded. The mages were about to attack till Nikki, Emma, and Erza started to deal with them for a while. I pulled out a whistle that had a cat on it. I put it in my mouth and I blew it. There was no noise that was heard. The boys came a minute later gasping for air.

"You should all sit down we have this covered." I said. One of the mages came at me with fire. I smirked. He was about to hit me till swiftly dodged it. The man kept throwing punches while I dodged them all. He was getting tired. It was my chance. I punched him as I absorbed his soul. I sighed hoping I would have more of a fight.

I saw a light coming from the sky and coming towards us. I smiled. The object got closer and closer to me. I didn't move.

"Lucy!" Sting and Natsu yelled. I just stood there. Once it was close enough it hit the ground with full force in front of me. I didn't move as the others just blown away.

"What took you so long Crystal usually you would come A.S.A.P. what happened?" I asked. The gray colored exceed stood up and wiped the dirt off her dress.

"Sorry Lucy-san. I ran into some Vulcans on the way. Please forgive me." Crystal said while bowing. I sighed. "You know you're always forgiven Crystal and just don't bow alright I'm not royalty." Crystal nodded as she flew to the top of my head and smiled.

"So how many of these guys did you take out so far?" Crystal questioned.

"we would have been done by now but it seemed that we couldn't be trusted so we had to be watched over. Most of them are guys with three exceeds. Crystal smiled.

"You want me to help out?" I nodded.

"If you please."

Crystal got of my head and went to told Nikki, Emma, and Erza to back down. They all nodded and ran behind me. The remaining mages laughed.

"Look how pathetic they are."

"Ya looks like they gave up didn't them?"

I closed my eyes. Rocks from around the area started to levitate. There was a yellow circle under my feet. I opened my eyes. They were light gold.

"S-She can't be t-the…."

"Forth generation…"

"Dragon Slayer!"

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I yelled. Light came out of my mouth. The light dimed down they were all dead. I smirked.

"This was to easy." I looked at the three girls and smiled.

"Did Crystal treat your wounds?" They all nodded. I smiled at Erza. "Remind me when we get back home we have our little fight alright I want to see how strong you are now." Erza made a small smile and nodded.

"But one question. Where did the other guys go?" We all looked around they weren't there. I sighed. Let's find them first before we leave." Nikki preferred. We nodded. _When I find those guys they are so dead._ Erza thought.


	5. Chapter 5

It took about two hours finding the idiots. They were all up on a tree with the exceeds too. I sighed.

"How did we get up here?" Natsu said while looking down from the tall oak tree. We were thinking of a way to get them down but I thought they can all jump down but Crystal said they could almost die like that. An idea popped into my head as I smirked.

"OI, GUYS HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" I yelled to them. Nikki looked at me with wide eyes. Emma only started to laugh. And as for Erza she had a confused look on her face. Crystal tried to stop me but I didn't listen.

I punched the tree first there was nothing till there was a crack noise that was heard? "TIMBER!" I yelled out as a got out of the way with the others. The boys stated to scream as the tree was falling. I started to laugh along with Emma. Nikki only chuckled. Erza had a smirk. Crystal she was sighing.

"That hurt why would you do that?!" Loki yelled. I giggled. "Well I had no other option but to do it but the good thing is that you don't have anything broken right and if you were to jump off the tree you'll end up dying." I explained. Loki shut his mouth as he mumbled and 'I'm sorry'

Gray stood up from the trees braches with no clothes on. Nikki closed Emma's eyes. "Gray clothes." Erza told him. Gray looked confused until he looked down.

"Shit! Where did they go?" Natsu stated to laugh at him as Gray shot him a glare while trying to find his clothes. Once Sting and Rogue stood up they tried to find the two exceeds along with Natsu who was trying to find his.

"Crystal it looks like you made new friends hmm?" I smirked. Crystal just gave me a cold look. "It's not funny Lulu please make them stop." She said while pointing at the two exceeds who both were giving her fish.

I laughed harder as I fell to the ground holding my stomach. Crystal glared at me. I stopped laughing but still smirked.

"Oi dragon slayers I think I found your exceeds." I yelled at them. The three looked at me then at the exceeds who were giving Crystal fish. She looked annoyed while trying to get away from the blue and red exceeds. The green exceed looked clueless. Rogue picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"Fro is so confused on what's happening. What's going on with Lector Rogue-san?" The green exceed asked.

"It's something called love Fro. It makes the body weaker if there is someone you like. Or it can make you stronger if the person you love gets hurt. But I think it's useless to me. I really never knew how it feels to like or Love someone. I sound weird. Nikki slap me!" Nikki slapped me hard. "Ow woman not that hard! Now my cheek hurts." I yelled while rubbing my cheek. Nikki shrugged.

"You never said how hard." I glared at her as she just brushed me off. "Whatever…" I mumbled. "It still hurts though." Erza and Emma chuckled.

"Oh Erza I almost forgot when are we going to have our little battle?" I asked. Erza looked at me a smiled. "I say tomorrow I wasted too much of my magic" Erza told me I only nodded then back to Rogue.

"Sabertooth right?" Rogue nodded.

"Tell your master I said hi." He nodded once more.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" He only shrugged.

"I think you and Nikki here make a great couple your both so quiet." Emma yelled out. The two faced each other and looked another way and blushed.

Loki and Gray were coming to us and both looked at Rogue and Nikki. "What's up with them?" Gray asked.

"Emma was thinking that they should be a couple and as for those two," I told them while pointing at Natsu and Sting who were trying to chase after their exceeds and Crystal was trying to get away from them. "I have no idea. Crystal come here quickly." I motioned her. She nodded and went to me.

"Da Ma Suchi…" I whispered. There was a force field around me and Crystal. "Aregato Lulu-chan!" Crystal yelled out. Once Sting and Natsu Took hold of their exceeds they sighed.

"Oh you may leave Crystal I'll see you back at the guild okay?" Crystal smiled and nodded. There was a puff of smoke and she was gone.

"Where did Crystal go?" For asked. I smiled at him. She went back to the guild theirs a bit too much drama here for her to handle. Fro nodded.

"Happy why were you acting like that you never acted like that before even with Carla." Natsu asked the Blue exceed.

"It was love at first sight Natsu. You'll never understand. Unless…. you like someone." Happy replied. Natsu looked at me then blushed and looked away. Sting did the same. I looked confused.

"So are we going to go back to the mayor or what? I just want to go home already I'm tired." Emma said while stretching her arms. I nodded.

"Come on. Erza…" Erza faced me.

"I'll tell you later if your still wondering how I got kicked out if you want." I told her.

"Thanks that would help me understand better on what the towns people where talking about." I sighed. "They're just town folk. They always try to butt into other people's business." She only gave me a smile in return.

"I will beat you Lucy…"

"I like to see you try Scarlet….my little sister Erza Scarlet…."


	6. Chapter 6

"Little sister?!" Both white and fire dragon slayers yelled in unison. Erza sent them both a glare. "Ye, She is my sister but we're not blood related. So calm down it's no big deal right?" Lucy said calmly.

"Then how old are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm 18 and as for Scarlet over here she is 17 am I right?" Erza began to blush a little. "Y-yes ma'am." Lucy chuckled.

"So you're older and stronger than Erza?" Happy said coming out of the blue. Lucy nodded. "Yes but I was the one who helped her with her magic. She didn't know she had anything before and by the looks of it she's using it well." Lucy said while smiling at the blue exceed.

"LULU weren't you and Erza going to have a little battle back at the guild?" Emma told her. Lucy nodded.

"Ya thank you for reminding me Emma. Erza I will only tell you this once so listen good okay?" Erza nodded.

"Good, if you win you can make me do whatever you tell me to and I will fallow. Like a knight fallowing orders from her Queen. And if I were to win I will have you train as soon as possible and hunt you down till you're at my level of power. Understand?"

"Of course but I will be the one who wins in the end." Erza demanded.

"We'll see…" Lucy said.

Nicole and Rogue were talking to each other behind the other mages. "So you have lost you dragon once you were little is that correct?" Nicole asked. Rogue nodded.

"Well you're not alone I lost my mother when I was very young also." Nicole told him. "I see. I bet you were sad."

"Yes I was very depressed and alone I felt like I could do anything. But an elder woman took me in and took care of me. I was grateful for what she did." Rogue was quiet for a while.

"How old were you when your mother had died?" Nicole faced him, "I was only 8 when she died. But I don't think her death was natural. She was on the ground covered with blood. She also had a bullet in her heart." Nicole clenched her fist.

"One day I will fin the person who had killed her and make them pay for what they had done. I'm not going to give up till I do. But the funny thing is that I never told anyone about this but you. Not even Lucy or Emma." Rogue looked at her.

"Why me?" Nicole shrugged.

"I don't know I just have a feeling that I can trust you no matter what. I'm sorry if I sound attached to you but I would like to see you again another time." Nicole told him as she smiled. Rogue looked at her wide eyed but smiled as well.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS WE'RE ALMOST AT THE GUILD! COME ON!" Emma yelled. Nicole and Rogue blushed.

"S-SHUT UP!" Nicole yelled at her partner while starting to chase her. Rogue just fallowed with a sad expression on his face. Sting put an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Rogue are you okay?" Rogue nodded.

"Really you look flushed Rogue-kun" Fro told him.

"Ya I'm fine let's just go." Rogue stated.

"OI! Are you guys coming or you just gonna stand there till something happens?" Lucy yelled out. Lector was in her arms at the time as she petted Lector's head as he purred. Sting on the other hand was jealous at the red furred feline.

"Ah we're finally here thank god!" Emma yelled out running to the guild doors. Lucy and Nikki fallowed as well. The group didn't know what to do.

"I'll tell you when you may come in alright?" Lucy told them. They nodded and stayed outside.

~Lucy's pov~

Once we walked into the guild all eyes were on us three. "Guess you girls mad it back alive. That's good." Tom said while cleaning some glasses. (If you forgot what Tom looked like he had light blue hair and green eyes. But you'll see Tom is mentioned in the first chap :D) I walked towards him.

"You missed us didn't you?" I asked him. He only blushed while I chuckled. "I was kidding you know that no need to blush" The whole guild stared to laugh while Tom was scarlet red.

"Tom we have company. I have to fight one of them. You mind if we use the battle area outside?" Tom nodded.

"Of course but from what guild are they?" I paused. Tom sweat dropped. "Oh wait they're from two guilds one of them is Fairy Tail I think and the other is S-Sabertooth I think…I'm not so positive." Tom nodded.

"At least they're not a threat to us they may come in." I smiled and hugged Tom. "Thank you Tom I want you to meet them." I grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him over the bar stand and dragged him to the door. "L-Lucy you know that I'm not good with people." Tom said while trying to get out of my grip.

"You'll be fine Tom don't worry they're nice people." Emma yelled while grabbing Nikki's hand a dragging her out too. I smiled at Emma. "I knew you were on my side Emma." Emma grinned while opening the guild doors.

"What took you girls so long we had to wait outside? I felt like forever and who's the dude? I thought you said it was an all-girl guild?" Gray asked. I pouted.

"Well that's a nice way to say hello to our guild mate." Nikki sighed at my actions. "Hi again Rogue, Fro." They both waved at her with smiles. I smiled a little but on the inside I was smirking while thinking of something to get them together.

"The reason why Tom-san is in the guild is because he's the guild Master's son." Emma explained. Erza nodded and walked towards Tom.

"It's nice to meet you Tom. My name-"

"I know your name. You're Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. Along with Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, and your exceed Happy. As for the other two they're from the guild Sabertooth twin dragon slayers Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney. Along with your exceeds, Froshe and Lector. It's very nice to meet my name is Tomes Kazaki. You may call me Tom for short." Tom Explained. Both me and Emma pouted.

"Nice way to show of Tom."

"Ya I agree with Lulu. Tom's a show off." Tome just gave us a glare while we both hid behind Nikki. "For your information I'm not a show off." I walked up to him and kissed one of cheeks. He blushed beat red. "Ya you are." I said with a giggled.

~Normal pov~

Both Natsu and Sting were starting to grow angry at the blue haired male. Lucy giggled. "Erza aren't we going to have our little fight now?" Lucy asked her.

"Ya. But where?"

"Well you see in this guild this gives you a special training and battle grounds so when you want to settle something you have to use the battle ground." Lucy explained.

"Ya! Like Master Kani said if you damage the guild in any way you have to pay for the damages you have caused." Emma finished.

"That's so cool. Hey Gray you wanna settle what we have to finish?" Natsu asked him.

"Ya watch me beat your flame butt."

"We'll see who beats who ice pick."

"Bing it on." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hey Rogue do you want to practice with some new fighting skills?" Rogue just nodded. "That will be no problem right Tom?" Nikki asked him.

"Well of course not. I'll stay and watch you all." Lucy and Emma hugged Tom.

"AREGATO TOM-SAN!" yelled both girls in unison.

"It's fine. But can you ladies get off of me I can't really feel my legs anymore." Lucy and Emma let go and laughed.

"We should go now if you want to finally settle thing with me Lucy." Erza told her.

"Right."

Both women were in their fighting positions. Tom and Emma were both starting to bet on who would win. While Gray and Natsu were fighting and Sting and Rogue were learning new battle strategies. "You know I won't hold back scarlet." Lucy told her. Erza smirked.

"I wasn't really planning on going easy on you Heartifilia…." Lucy turned serious. "Fine by me but you still remembers our bet didn't you?" Erza nodded.

"Ya I know and when I win you'll have to do whatever I say." Lucy smirked.

"We'll see about that."

Tom came in between them and had a gun in one hand. "Okay ladies I want a clean fight and well ya." Tom closed his ear and shot the gun.

Erza re-equipped her heaven wheels armor as she ran at Lucy with sword in hand. Lucy didn't move she only kept on smirking. "Do you really think that would work Erza you should have known that your little sword won't hurt me." Erza's eyes widen. Lucy disappeared. Erza looked around to see if she was behind her but instead there was nothing. _Damn it where is she?_ Erza thought. "Up here Scarlet." Erza was about to look up but it was too late. Lucy kicked her and made her fall. "How did you do that?" Erza asked. Lucy sighed. "Everyone has a blind spot Erza and it appears that I found yours just when I needed it." Erza stood back up and changed into her cheetah armor. "Ah! I remember that armor well you didn't know how to use it before but let's see if you can actually catch up with that armor of yours." Erza was starting to get angry but kept it in herself. "Shining Stars: Meteor shower!" Lucy yelled out. Little pieces of meteors came down and they all hit Erza. (I know similar to Untoria Metoria.) "AH!" Erza yelled out. There was smoke. When the smoke died down Erza was on the ground as Lucy was still standing without any injuries. Tom gave Emma the 100 jewels as Emma stared to smile and yell. Natsu and Gray stopped their fight a while ago and looked at the wrangle. Erza was beaten. She was the all mighty Titania. No one could have beaten her. Sting and Rogue were also surprised at the type of power Lucy had. Nikki only smiled.

"Damn it…. I guess I wasn't strong enough…. I wasn't able to beat you….damn it." Erza said while punching the ground. Lucy smiled and walked over to her. "No need to beat yourself up about it Erza-chan. I know that you weren't holding back you just don't need to relay on your magic you have to use your thoughts for a fight and if that doesn't work. Keep on practicing." Lucy told her with a smile. Erza looked up at Lucy and had a few tears in her eye. "But I don't want-"Lucy cut her off.

"Your not going to leave Fairy Tail. I know that I won and you have to Tom, Emma, Nikki, and I were going to leave the guild so I can find you so there's no need to worry about it." Erza hugged Lucy.

"Thank you Lucy thank you." Lucy smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome. But I do have to say that you're taller than me even though I'm older." Lucy said while pouting. Everyone laughed at Lucy's childish antics.

"Hey it's not funny!" Lucy yelled out.

**Hey it's me. Ya I know I'm sorry that I didn't update my stories. And I'm sorry for that I have three reasons. One I had writers block now I'm fine. Two I was in the hospital but I'm fine. And third my grandfather died I wasn't able to do anything but I got over it. And ya. Well thank you guys for reviewing all my stories and I will update all over them one at a time okay well BYE!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hello people of Fane fiction. My apologizes I accidentally picked the wring Doc and I put the last chap of Air's Sister her but I fixed it now so plz reread it and if you have any ideas for the story I'll be happy to hear them. Again Thank you to all the people that like this story and well ya. I'm out PEACE! **


End file.
